


Hypothetical Boyfriend

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining, awkard situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo finds himself making a surprise dinner with his boyfriend's family as they wait for him to return home from work.There's just one thing.Kuroo doesn't have a boyfriend.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	Hypothetical Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Should I tag this fake/pretend relationship? is this a fake/pretend relationship fic??  
> Anyway, Hope you enjoy.

Kuroo was making a list of all the groceries they needed, Tsukishima was at work in the museum. He just finished writing the last item on the list when there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door and was greeted with a gleeful “Kuroo Tetsurou!” 

The woman at the door had light brown hair and had a bright smile that could rival the sun. She and definitely the man next to her looked very familiar to him – he felt like he has seen that blond hair and light hazel eyes on someone else before – but at the moment Kuroo couldn't put his finger on it. 

“Yes?” He replied carefully. Putting on a friendly smile that betrayed his confusion. Confusion which turned up about ten notches when the woman pulled him into a hug with no warning.

“Oh, Tetsurou! It's so great to finally meet you! Kei has told us so much about you!” 

“Mum, you can't just jump on him like that, you’ll scare him!” The man said with a fond shake of his head and cast an apologetic look at Kuroo. 

He wasn't wrong.

 _Hang on… Did she say Kei?_ Kuroo blinked as realisation dawned on him. _Oh. So that's why they look familiar. They're Tsukishima's family._ _Wait… He talks to them about me?_

Tsukishima's mother pulled back from the hug with a sheepish and worried look “Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't give a very good first impression, did I?” 

“No! No, it's fine. I'm happy to finally get to meet you guys too. Kei has told me so much about you guys.” Kuroo was quick to placate her, bringing back the bright smile he's seen on Kei when he made the blond laugh. He let them in the apartment and headed to the living room.

“I'm Akiteru,” Akiteru himself as he wrapped an arm around Kuroo's shoulder. “And this is our Mum, Reiko. We were in the area and thought we'd surprise you guys.” 

“Well, consider me surprised!” Kuroo chuckled nervously as they sat down on the sofa, Reiko in the armchair beside them.

“I've been wondering who this mysterious Kuroo Tetsurou was that stole my brother's heart. Kei is just so secretive and I'm so glad we finally get to meet his boyfriend.” Akiteru chuckled giving Kuroo a clap on the back. 

Kuroo almost choked on the air. 

_B-boyfriend?_

If he and Tsukishima were in a relationship he was sure he would have remembered that as he has been in love with him for a long time now! 

“What?” He didn't squeak, it may have sounded like one but it wasn't. 

“He thought we would ‘scare you away’.” Akiteru scoffed. “So he'd never bring you with him when he visited us.” 

“We were in the area for an event and thought why not pay you two a visit? We had planned to surprise him and make a meal for you guys.” Reiko explained.

“Oh no, it's fine. You don't need to make us something, just seeing you guys would make Kei happy.” 

“Oh come on, it'll be great!” Akiteru looked at him pleadingly and Kuroo couldn't say no to him. Well, he already has trouble denying Kei, what made him think his family were any different? 

“Sure. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Kei would love that.” 

Akiteru and his Mum looked thrilled. “This is going to be so much fun!” 

“I'll have to get some groceries for the apartment first, so I'll also get the ingredients for tonight's dinner.” 

“Is it alright if we go too? I'd love to help you out.” 

“I don't see why not, the supermarket is not far from here so we’ll be back in around… 30 minutes?”

“That's perfect, gives plenty of time to prepare the dinner.” Akiteru said. 

“Alright, shall we go?” Kuroo walked them to his car and managed to refrain from freaking out so far. He drove to the market nearby and once they were inside with a cart, half of the grocery list each and went off their separate ways, he pulled out his phone. His fingers flying over the screen as he dialed the first number he could think of. He just hoped they would pick up the phone and not let him go to voicemail. 

“Hello?” The voice on the phone already sounded bored and Kuroo hadn't said anything yet. 

“Oh thank god! Kenma! I need help!” Kuroo cried in relief as he walked down the breakfast aisle, absently karting Kei's favourite coffee and cereal choices.

“What did you do now?” Kenma sounded both concerned and unamused, a feat only he could pull off. 

“No, not that kind of help. I didn't do anything. I need… Advice.” 

“Advice?” Kenma repeated, sounding unamused. 

“Yeah. So, hypothetically, say you meet your boyfriend's family for the first time, completely by surprise, and they convince you to help them make dinner for said boyfriend to surprise him after he gets back from work. What would you do?” Kuroo sucked in a lungful of air after saying all that in one breath. He ignored the weird glance an old lady in the aisle gave him. 

The line was silent. Kuroo even pulled the phone away to make sure the call didn't disconnect. He was about to ask Kenma if he was still there when he finally replied. “Kuroo. You don't have a boyfriend.” 

“That's not the question.” Kuroo said flustered. Using the baguette in his hands to make his point. “And I said ‘ _hypothetically’_!” 

Kenma sighed and Kuroo could practically hear him roll his eyes. “You should do it. Help them, it'd be a good chance to get to know them too.” 

Kuroo nodded and thanked Kenma. 

“No problem. By any chance is Tsukishima Kei this ‘ _hypothetical boyfriend_ ’?” Kenma asked with an amused snort. 

Kuroo's face flushed as he spluttered. He almost squashed the bag of tomatoes in his hands. Kenma knew how Kuroo felt about Kei but how could he have guessed that?

Kenma cracked up. Kuroo's reaction having confirmed his guess. “Only something like this could happen to you, Kuro.” Kenma hung up before Kuroo could say anything else. Kuroo grumbled as he hid the bruised tomatoes underneath the pile and exchanged it for a better bag. 

Kuroo shoved his phone back into his pocket and composed himself. _It's fine, you can do this. Just go with it. Woo Kei's mother and brother so that you can get to know more about them and Kei. And hopefully, one day, Kei could be your real boyfriend._

Kuroo was going to be the best boyfriend they ever saw. Show them how much he really does love and care for Kei and that Kei is in good hands. 

He just hopes Kei will see it too. 

____________

Kuroo was a decent cook. He may not be a master chef but he knows that Kei loves his cooking. After putting away the groceries not needed for the dinner, Kuroo gave them a tour of the house and poured them some drinks that he bought before getting started with dinner. He insisted on cooking, wanting Akiteru and Kei’s Mum to relax. 

It was 4:30pm so Kuroo knew he had around an hour before Kei got back from his work at the museum. He started chopping the ingredients needed for his beef stew. He talked with them while they set the table and he cooked, getting to know them and and finding out the things Kei's said about him. Kuroo had wondered if Kei felt the same way he did and hearing the things Kei had told his family about him, made him believe he did. Kuroo was bright red after Akiteru and his mother finished recalling the way Kei gushed about Kuroo. 

Kuroo was happy but also realised he could find out more about Kei too. “What was Kei like when he was younger? I've heard some stories from him but I'm sure there's a handful of stories he's withholding, and I know no one spills the beans quite like family.” 

They laughed and Akiteru had a wicked smile on his face as he recounted all the stories he knew. But one story led to him telling Kuroo about how Kei changed from the bright and bubbly kid in the stories to the man Kuroo met. “After that he became reserved. He still played volleyball but he lost the passion he used to have, Karasuno helped him rekindle the flame, as well as the famous third gym group we've heard about too. When he started college in Tokyo, Kei seemed happier, we thought it was just the classes and the new environment that caused the change. But then about 8 months ago he told us the real reason why.” 

They looked at Kuroo with a grin. “We should've known, when he'd tell us stories about or that involved you he was always smiling, even when he was complaining about you he was complimenting you.”

“Thank you for loving our Kei back.” Reiko said with a warm smile.

Kuroo felt his heart soar. Kei liked him, to the point that he even told his family that they've been dating, yet why didn't he ever tell Kuroo? _Probably the same reason why you never confessed to him either._ His mind supplied. 

Kuroo was going to change that tonight.   
  


“It's almost 5:30!” Akiteru announced as he and his Mum got up from the seats at the counter and headed to the living room near the entrance. They hid behind the sofa waiting for Kei to arrive while Kuroo remained in the kitchen. 

A minute later the sound of keys jingling was heard before the door opened and Kei walked in. Akiteru and Mrs. Tsukishima jumped out of their hiding space with a cheerful “Surprise!” 

Kei dropped his bag and stared at them in shock. “Mum? Nii-san?” 

They pulled him into a hug and Kei hugged them back with a big smile. “I've missed you guys so much! I–” Kei’s smile faltered and a look of realization and fear dawned on him. He cast a panicked glance to the kitchen where he saw Kuroo putting garlic bread in the toaster oven. His mind raced as he wondered just what his family might've told Kuroo.

Kei's attention was brought back to his family when his Mum commented about how his hair was getting longer. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Kei asked. 

Akiteru pulled his younger brother into a side hug as he led him to the living room telling him about the event they attended nearby and how they decided to drop by while they were here so surprise him and his _boyfriend_. Confirming Kei's fear.

They didn't notice the look on his face. Kei looked like he wanted to scream, or cry… maybe both. It was hard to tell. 

He looked back to the kitchen entrance when he saw movement. Kuroo was wearing the apron Kei gifted him that read: _hot stuff coming through_. Kuroo gave him a nervous wave. “Welcome home, moonshine.” 

Akiteru laughed at Kei’s blush while his Mum cooed: “Oh, honey. You never told us what a sweetheart your boyfriend was.” 

“Oh my god.” Kei groaned and sunk into the sofa. 

Kuroo cleared his throat. “I'm just gonna check if the stew is ready.” He slipped back into the kitchen and got out a serving bowl to place the stew in. The bread was in the toaster ready to be plated and served. 

He faintly heard Kei excuse himself from his family and entered the kitchen, nervously wringing his fingers together. “I am so sorry about this Kuroo I–”

Kuroo rushed to Tsukishima's side and took his hands in his, stroking his thumb across his hand soothingly. “Hey, hey, it's alright. I don't mind. Your family is great and I now have access to interesting stories to hold against you.” He teased.

Tsukishima scoffed a laugh. And Kuroo chuckled. “Right now though, we have guests. So I say we play the part of the best boyfriends they've ever seen and have a fantastic dinner, yeah?” 

Kei nodded and helped him take out the basket of bread and wine bottle, while Kuroo brought out the bowl of stew. 

They ate, Akiteru and his Mum loved the stew – Kuroo had to stop himself from preening – and shared stories about each other. Kuroo shared stories from his childhood and the shenanigans he got himself into and more once he met Bokuto. Kei’s Mum shared more stories about Kei that had him cringing and let out an indignant “Mum!” His face bright red with embarrassment. But Kuroo just heard more reasons to fall in love with the blond and looked at him with much love and adoration. 

After they ate and cleared the table Kei and Kuroo bid Akiteru and Reiko goodbye. 

“Are you sure you don't want to stay? We have a guest bedroom.” Kei asked them but his Mum just shook her head with a fond smile. 

“We’re fine darling. Our stuff is already at the hotel and it's got a nice spa I'd like to try out.” 

Kei and kuroo chuckled at that and walked them to the door. Waving as they watched them leave in their rented car.

They stayed at the door for a while, Kuroo fidgeting nervously. 

“Of course my family would love you the moment they meet you.” Kei said softly with a fond shake of his head. 

Kuroo smiled and headed back inside with Kei. 

They sat in the living room, Tsukishima blushing and fiddling with his fingers. “Again, I'm so sorry but thank you for doing this. I never thought- I mean, I shouldn't have–… I'm sorry.”

Kuroo took one of Kei's hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You don't have to apologize. It was great meeting your family and I had an amazing time with them… But why do they think we're dating?” 

Kei sighed deeply before answering. “When I visited them for Christmas they kept pestering me about my love life, or lack thereof. You messaged me when you were at Bokuto and Akaashi's party saying you wanted to video chat so we could still celebrate together. So I told them that I already had someone and excused myself so I could talk and celebrate Christmas with you, because you were that sappy of a boyfriend.” Kei laughed. And Kuroo chuckled remembering how he missed Kei and wanted to see his face and hear his voice even when he knew that Kei would be back the day after.

“It helped that I already talked about you a lot, and that I do love you. I never thought that they would try to surprise us like this.” 

“You love me.” Kuroo said more than asked because he finally heard Kei say it. No longer was it speculation, Kei does love him back. 

“I do. But I understand that you may not-”

“Kei, I love you too. I have for a long time and I hate myself for not confessing earlier, because I was scared that it would ruin what he had. But I do. I love you and I'm in love with you.” 

Kei was beet red, the look of shock and hope clear on his face. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kuroo asked and Kei pulled Kuroo in with a quick “yes!” Before kissing the life out of Kuroo.   
  


They went on a dinner date the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
